


Pretty in Pink

by xenobotanist



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Bad Dirty Talk, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Yeah idk either, Yixing calls Chanyeol a slut...affectionately?, also cumplay??? I guess???, idk this is just filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenobotanist/pseuds/xenobotanist
Summary: Yixing comes home from a long day at work to find his boyfriend all dolled up and waiting for him in bed.





	Pretty in Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tintatalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tintatalk/gifts).



> This is the first time i write explicit smut??? So it's probably not the best thing I've ever written but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Anyway, I blame Sarah entirely for what you guys are about to read.
> 
> I can't believe I wrote this.

Yixing came home to a quiet flat, which was unusual considering he lived with Park Chanyeol.

It wasn't that Chanyeol was noisy per se. It's just that Yixing was used to the background noise that accompanied living with his long time boyfriend. Usually, Chanyeol had music playing softly around the flat no matter the time of day, and if he wasn't listening to music then the low hum of the TV could be heard coming from their bedroom.

Today, Yixing heard none of that.

He didn't bother calling Chanyeol's name. He knew that if the other was home there was only one place in the cozy one bedroom apartment that he could be. Tugging his tie loose enough to pull it over his head, Yixing began making his way to their bedroom. The door was tightly shut, fuzzy pink handcuffs dangling delicately from the knob. Immediately, Yixing knew what was up. 

Chanyeol only ever pulled out the fuzzy pink handcuff's when he'd had a particularly hard day at work. The handcuff's meant Chanyeol wanted to be taken care of; that he needed to be taken away from the stressors of daily life and sent deep into subspace. Yixing straightened his spine, ignoring how his back complained after he had spent nine hours on his feet teaching high school students how to read music. If Chanyeol needed Yixing to be a strong dom, then Yixing would comply. He loved his boyfriend above anyone else, himself included. 

Yixing gave the door two gentle raps so Chanyeol wouldn't be caught by surprise at his entrance, he knew how easily startled his boyfriend was. It was one of the reasons why, despite how adventurous they were in the bedroom, Chanyeol had never agreed to getting blindfolded.

Yixing didn't wait for Chanyeol to answer before opening the door, making sure not to leave the handcuff's behind. What he saw inside made him forget his exhaustion completely.

Kneeling pretty at the center of their bed, was Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol's silver hair was swept back from his forehead, bangs pinned to the side with delicate jeweled hair clips. His eyes were done up with shiny peachy eye shadow that sparkled every time Chanyeol looked up demurely at Yixing.  

"Hey, baby," Yixing said, his voice ten times huskier than usual. His mouth felt dry.

Chanyeol shuffled at the sound of his boyfriends voice. He could feel Yixing's stare as if it was burning him.

Yixing stepped closer to the bed, stopping in front of Chanyeol to tug his face up by his chin. "Did you get all dolled up and pretty for me, baby boy?"

"Yes," Chanyeol breathed out. Yixing let his hand trail down from Chanyeol's chin to his collarbones, tugging at the string that was holding up his pink see through baby-doll.

"You look so pretty, baby," Yixing complimented. He let his hands wander over to the delicate lace covering Chanyeol's chest. It was a baby-doll intended for women, but Chanyeol somehow managed to fill the cups anyway. Yixing let his thumb caress a small nipple, smirking to himself when Chanyeol hissed. "This looks new."

"It was a surprise," Chanyeol said. He already sounded breathless and Yixing hadn't even started. 

Yixing took a couple of steps back throwing the handcuff's next to Chanyeol and admiring the way Chanyeol rubbed his thighs together eagerly. While Yixing removed his clothes as efficiently as possible, he watched the beautiful man in front of him. Chanyeol's baby-doll was see through, the tulle was so light it left little to the imagination. It barely covered past Chanyeol's crotch, Yixing could clearly see how the tulle tented slightly over his boyfriends already hard cock. 

"Are those lace panties, sweetheart?" Yixing asked gently, tugging off his belt in one swift move that Chanyeol followed with wide eyes.

"Yes, I got them just for you."

"You are so good to me," Yixing said, Chanyeol's ears turned pink at the praise. "Why don't you prepare yourself for me baby?"

"I already did," Chanyeol said shyly. Yixing's hands paused in the middle of removing his briefs. 

"Did you?" Yixing's voice took on a sultry edge. "Show me."

Chanyeol reacted immediately to the gentle command. He turned over on his elbows and knees, presenting his ass to Yixing even as he hid his face shyly in the sheets. The tulle fell away, bunching around Chanyeol's waist. 

That's when Yixing saw it. Nestled pretty between Chanyeol's cheeks was a delicate jeweled butt plug. Yixing had never been so grateful for the sheer properties of lace in his life.

"Whats this? Another surprise?" Yixing pressed his finger to the pink stone. "So pretty and pink, almost as pretty and pink as your hole."

Chanyeol let out a nearly inaudible moan at his words.

"Does that embarrass you baby?" Yixing leaned over Chanyeol's back, sucking an ear lobe into his mouth. Yixing smacked gently at Chanyeol's ass, right over where the butt plug was, causing the man under him to moan just a tiny bit louder than before. Yixing could feel the vibrations of Chanyeol's deep moans right against his chest. "You shouldn't be embarrassed, you are so sexy and pretty. Look at you, you are the prettiest boy I have ever seen."

Chanyeol let out a strangled sound, grinding against Yixing's crotch, he moaned softly when he felt Yixing's hardening cock meet his ass.

"Please," Chanyeol murmured into the sheets. 

"Please what, baby?" Yixing asked in between butterfly kisses to Chanyeol's broad shoulders.

"Please touch me," Chanyeol begged. Yixing loved when Chanyeol begged, it never failed to go straight to his cock.

"Go lie down by the headboard," Yixing instructed. He stood up, pulling off his briefs and standing naked in front of Chanyeol shamelessly. Although, not quite as broad and tall as Chanyeol, Yixing was firm in all the places Chanyeol wasn't. He had a graceful, svelte body, with washboard abs and a deep v that lead to his thick uncut cock. In comparison, Chanyeol was all sharp lines and long limbs, yet the skin of his stomach and thighs was soft and malleable. Chanyeol also happened to have the prettiest dick Yixing had ever seen- long, circumcised, slightly curved and, when aroused, always flushed a bright shade of pink.

Yixing crawled up the bed towards Chanyeol, fuzzy pink handcuff's held tightly in his hands. "Spread your legs," Yixing ordered, softly but firmly. Chanyeol did as he was told wordlessly, planting his feet on the mattress and spreading his legs the way Yixing liked. "Good boy, now show me your wrists."

Chanyeol swallowed, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. Once the handcuff's came on Chanyeol would essentially be at the mercy of Yixing's touch. Still, he didn't want to complain, he craved Yixing's praise more than he craved the pleasure Yixing could give him. Chanyeol would do anything to get Yixing to look at him with warm eyes and say Chanyeol was the best boy for him. 

"You are being so obedient today, love," Yixing said. He made sure that the handcuffs were on comfortably before clicking them shut.

"I just want to be good for you," Chanyeol said. Yixing smiled at him fondly, pressing a chaste kiss on his nose.

"You are always good for me baby," Yixing said. He kissed both of Chanyeol's cheeks and his forehead before pressing a firm kiss on his lips.

Chanyeol melted into the mattress, opening his mouth to let Yixing's tongue explore him freely. Yixing kissed with his entire body, he pressed his hips insistently against Chanyeol's, grinding down in teasing circles. Chanyeol mewled needily, his hips jerking just lightly to meet Yixing's. Yixing let out a puff of air, breaking the kiss but not before tugging harshly at Chanyeol's lower lip with his teeth. He let his mouth travel down Chanyeol's neck, sucking at his pulse point before licking his way down his chest and attaching his lips to Chanyeol's nipples.

The lace scratched at Yixing's tongue but the noise Chanyeol let out told Yixing that his lover appreciated the sensation. Chanyeol's arms jerked against the handcuff's and he groaned in frustration, he wanted nothing more than to tug Yixing's lips to his other nipple. Fortunately, Yixing seemed to figure out what his boyfriend wanted because he was soon lavishing attention to his other nipple, letting the hand that wasn't supporting his weight caress from his knee to his waist before pinching his previously abused nipple.

"Ah," Chanyeol moaned, several octaves higher than his usual voice. "Please."

"Hm?" Yixing detached himself from Chanyeol's nipple to raise an eyebrow at his boyfriend. Other than swollen pink lips Yixing looked completely unruffled. Unlike Chanyeol who was breathing harshly, lips bruised and nipples poking through the lace. 

Chanyeol didn't answer simply lifted his hips to meet Yixing's, groaning when his lace covered cock came in contact with firm skin. The lace added a layer of friction that had Chanyeol's eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"You are so hot and bothered already," Yixing's tone was teasing, but when Chanyeol met his eyes he could see the heat there, the barely restrained desire.

"Fuck me," Chanyeol said, mustering whatever sexiness he had to sound as sultry as possible. It worked.

Yixing leaned over the bed reaching towards the bedside table and pulling out a bottle of strawberry lube and a simple cock ring. "Whats our safe word, baby?" Yixing asked, setting down the lube next to Chanyeol's head before letting his eyes trail slowly up the body below him.

"Frito Lay," Chanyeol replied. Yixing nodded in approval. He remembered how he had argued with Chanyeol that  'Frito Lay' was too much of a mouthful but the younger had insisted. In the end Yixing caved, he had always been too whipped to argue with his boyfriend, even all the way back when they first started sleeping together.

"Good boy," Yixing kissed him on the lips briefly before letting his hands lift up the baby-doll. The fabric bunched around Chanyeol's rib cage and Yixing admired the warm skin displayed in front of him. Chanyeol had the cutest tummy Yixing had ever seen and he always made a point of kissing its roundest, softest points when they had sex. Today was no exception. Yixing let his tongue dip into his boyfriend's belly button smiling when Chanyeol sucked in his stomach at the sensation. He kissed around his stomach, making sure to leave hickeys wherever the skin was softest. Soon enough Chanyeol was writhing below him, whining in that same sweet high pitch that he always adopted when he was at his most needy.

"Please, please, please," Chanyeol chanted when Yixing let his teeth pull teasingly on the delicate lace panties.

"You are so wet for me," Yixing said in wonder when he saw the wet patch darkening the fabric of Chanyeol's panties. Yixing knew Chanyeol had a thing for cross dressing, but it always caught him by surprise just how much his boyfriend liked it. "You are so desperate baby. Such a slut. Such a little cockslut for me."

Chanyeol let out a moan that seemed to vibrate all the way up his throat from way down in his gut. 

"Fuck me, 'Xing, please," Chanyeol was breathing hard, his voice was shaking.

Yixing licked a stripe over Chanyeol's cock, tasting Chanyeol's pre-come and lapping at it. If Chanyeol's reaction to the scrape of the lace against his nipples was a loud moan, the friction of lace against his sensitive cock made Chanyeol release a sound that almost resembled a sob.

"Fuck," Yixing groaned, staring at his boyfriend's face as it screwed tight in pleasure. Yixing was so hard just from watching Chanyeol that it was starting to hurt. "I'm gonna wreck you, baby. I'm gonna fuck you 'til you cry."

Chanyeol's cock twitched at the promise. 

Yixing leaned back carefully pulling off Chanyeol's panties, making sure the other felt the damp lace drag down his long legs before tossing it haphazardly. Without wasting anymore time Yixing took Chanyeol's leaking dick into his mouth, grunting appreciatively at the taste. Yixing thought he'd never like the taste of cock, but that was before Chanyeol. Everything about Chanyeol was so sweet, it was no wonder his cock was the same.

"Can I," Chanyeol paused to let out the softest mewl Yixing had ever heard from him. "Can I fuck your mouth?"

Even delirious with pleasure Chanyeol always made sure to ask permission. He was such a good boy, the best boy for Yixing.

Yixing let his mouth go lax, looking up from his lashes at Chanyeol to let him know he could use Yixing's mouth however he wanted. Chanyeol wasted no time, giving short gentle thrusts to let Yixing get used to the sensation before thrusting with more confidence. Chanyeol's thrusts had never been the most fluid but what they lacked in gracefulness they more than made up for in enthusiasm. Chanyeol's moans, which had been relatively sporadic before, were loud and constant now. Every time Chanyeol would pull out Yixing would give a hard suck as if trying to keep Chanyeol in his mouth. Chanyeol threw his head back in pleasure veins straining with the effort it took him to keep his moans from turning into outright shouts.

"I'm gonna come," Chanyeol warned but Yixing immediately pulled off and wrapped his thumb and index finger around Chanyeol's cock.

"Not until I say so," Yixing said sternly. Chanyeol whined, a bratty sound that seemed so out of place in the current situation that it almost made Yixing laugh. 

"Please, let me come," Chanyeol asked, and it sounded almost petulant. This time Yixing _did_ laugh. 

"Be patient," Yixing grabbed the cock ring he had forgotten besides Chanyeol's head and quickly clamped it around Chanyeol's cock, causing the other man to grunt in slight discomfort. Chanyeol always hated the cock ring, but he loved the explosive orgasms that came from edging so he learned to endure it. "Be a good boy."

Chanyeol relaxed immediately, feeling chastised. To soften the reprimand Yixing kissed him short but sweet in the lips,  Chanyeol could taste himself on Yixing's tongue. Yixing pressed one final peck on Chanyeol's swollen lips before making his way down Chanyeol's body, kissing every inch of skin he could as he went.

"Let's see how you prepared yourself for me, baby," Yixing's said. He looked at Chanyeol's hole in front of him, it was (somehow) even nicer than his dick. It looked so lovely, pink and stretched around a plug. The plug was a dainty little thing, silver and adorned by a pink stone that didn't manage to be as pink as the skin surrounding it. Yixing tapped on it experimentally, smiling to himself when he saw Chanyeol's hole clench around the plug. Slowly, teasingly, Yixing pulled out the plug- watching as Chanyeol's body tried desperately to suck it back inside.

Yixing didn't give Chanyeol time to miss the plug however, because as soon as it was out Yixing shoved it in again. He angled it where he knew Chanyeol's prostate would be even though he knew the plug was too short to reach it properly. Chanyeol moaned, eyes screwing shut as he fucked himself on the plug, using his cuffed hands on the headboard as leverage. Yixing stopped thrusting, leaving the plug where it was and making Chanyeol do all the work. He watched as Chanyeol, sweaty and desperate, fucked himself over and over on the toy Yixing was holding.

"God, you are so beautiful," Yixing said. "You were made to take cock. You ass is perfect, and _god_ your lips, I've never seen lips more perfect for sucking dick."

Even while fucking himself on the plug Chanyeol wanted more. He moaned at the thought of sucking Yixing's dick. His gag reflex didn't let him take in Yixing the way Yixing took in Chanyeol- but Chanyeol loved choking on Yixing's thick cock. 

"Please," Chanyeol begged, his eyes misty and dazed looking. Yixing had resisted touching his erection but the visual of Chanyeol wrecked and begging was too much for him to resist.

"Do you want that, baby? Do you want me to fuck your tight little hole and then come in your mouth?" Yixing spit on his free hand and gave his cock a hard, swift tug. Chanyeol's mouth dropped open, his breaths coming out in pants as he watched the head of Yixing's cockhead appear and disappear with every quick pump of Yixing's hand. Yixing squeezed a dollop of pre-come from the head of his cock and looked up just in time to see Chanyeol lick his lips hungrily. Chanyeol's eyes were trained on Yixing's cum slick fingers and without hesitating Yixing brought his fingers up to Chanyeol's mouth.

"Suck," Yixing ordered. Chanyeol wrapped his mouth around Yixing's fingers obediently. His eyes closed on their own accord as he sucked on Yixing's fingers while imagining he was sucking Yixing's cock. 

"I'm gonna fuck you now," Yixing told Chanyeol after he had sucked Yixing's finger's clean. "Do you need me to stretch you anymore?"

"No," Chanyeol shook his head wildly, some of the pins that had been adorning his hair coming off and making him look even more disheveled. "Just fuck me please, I need you."

Yixing didn't answer verbally, instead he grabbed the lube by Chanyeol's head and slicked himself up, "you ready?" Yixing asked. Chanyeol spread his legs wider in answer and Yixing grabbed his long legs, wrapping them around his waist.

He slipped into Chanyeol inch by careful inch, holding Chanyeol's hips down when the other tried to fuck himself on his cock. Chanyeol was always warm and tight, but today he was stretched out and wet. Yixing wondered just how much preparation Chanyeol had done for this exact moment. If maybe he had fucked himself on one of the many dildos they owned. The idea of it caused his hips to thrust involuntarily and suddenly he was totally sheathed in Chanyeol's heat. 

"God, your ass is perfect," Yixing groaned. "What do you want baby? How do you want me to fuck you?"

Chanyeol's eyes met Yixing's, "make me cry."

Yixing cursed, capturing Chanyeol's lips in a filthy kiss before he began to thrust in earnest. Yixing pulled out almost to the hilt before slamming right back in, repeating the same action over and over until Chanyeol was so out of it he didn't even have the energy to moan.

Chanyeol was letting out choked sounds. Every single one of Yixing's thrusts so powerful, that they knocked the air out of his lungs. The only sounds in the room were the sounds of Chanyeol's gasping breaths, Yixing's balls slapping against Chanyeol's ass and the bed springs protesting. Chanyeol's arms were begging to hurt from being shackled to the headboard but his mouth was incapable of producing words. Instead, his mouth hung open, occasional grunts leaving his lips. He didn't even realize he was drooling, too far gone to even be embarrassed. 

"Harder," Chanyeol panted. Yixing obliged.

He grabbed Chanyeol's hips, pulling them off the mattress and aligning himself more comfortably before driving his cock all the way home. Chanyeol's vision blacked out for a moment. Yixing's powerful thrust hitting his prostate head on.

"Ah fuck, right there, Yixing," Chanyeol moaned. Yixing's biceps bulged as he pulled on Chanyeol's hips to meet his hips, thrust after thrust hitting his prostate. Chanyeol was breathless, speechless, he thrashed his head from side to side, his entire body shaking without his permission as his prostate was abused and his pleasure climbed. Chanyeol could feel that he was reaching a crescendo, could practically taste climax as his toes curled and his hands turned into tight fists. His breaths were coming in rapidly now, like a drowning man that had been deprived of oxygen.

"I need to come," Chanyeol said, or at least he tried too, he couldn't hear the sound of his own voice due to the loud rush of blood in his ears.

"Not yet."

Chanyeol let out a sound like a sob, but Yixing didn't change his mind, instead hitting Chanyeol's prostate on and on. Chanyeol didn't know if he was feeling pain or pleasure anymore, in fact he didn't even know his name. All he knew was the feeling of Yixing's cock thrusting relentlessly into him.

"Please," Chanyeol begged, tears of frustration beginning to cloud his vision when he finally opened his eyes to look for Yixing's. Yixing was staring down intently at him, his hair plastered to his forehead by sweat. 

"No," Yixing denied. His refusal was accompanied by rapid but shallow thrusts against Chanyeol's prostate. Chanyeol's entire body was vibrating so hard it looked like he was having a seizure.

"Please, please, please, please, please," Chanyeol said, from his lips it almost sounded like a prayer.

Yixing only thrust faster.

"I need to come, I want to come," Chanyeol's ass was gonna be bruised due to Yixing's hip bones tomorrow, Yixing could already tell.

"I _said_ not yet," Yixing snapped. He grabbed a hold of Chanyeol's cock, jacking it in time with his thrusts. Chanyeol's body tensed like a bow before he let out a loud hiccupp, the dam finally cracking. Once the first tear fell, it was impossible for Chanyeol to hold the rest of them back.

The tears left long black tracks down Chanyeol's face and Yixing realized that Chanyeol must have worn mascara in addition to eye shadow. The sight of Chanyeol crying during sex was always hot to Yixing, but seeing the tears leave clearly visible marks down his lovers cheeks caused Yixing's hips to stutter. 

"Ah, shit," Yixing cursed, his thrusts becoming erratic. His hand continued to jerk Chanyeol's swollen cock, paying special attention to the sensitive head. Chanyeol was sobbing. Loud, pleasure filled sobs bouncing around the four walls of their bedroom even as his tears continued to fall. Yixing thought that he'd never seen a more wonderful sight in his life. "Fuck baby, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. So perfect, look at you. Look at how you take me so well. You were born for this. Born to take my cock. Such a good boy. _Fuck_. You are so pretty when you cry."

Chanyeol arched off the bed grasping for something that seemed too far away, his tears caming in faster. Yixing reached for the cock ring, quickly taking it off.

"Come for me baby boy," Yixing encouraged.

Just like that Chanyeol came so hard he thought he would pass out. His entire body seized up, back arching clear off the bed and ass clenching so hard around Yixing that Yixing had to stop his thrusts in order not to hurt him. 

"You are so beautiful when you come baby," Yixing moaned into Chanyeol's neck once he'd come down from his orgasm. Chanyeol was slightly disoriented, his body felt spent, and his dick was twitchy and sensitive.

"Come inside me," Chanyeol requested in a quiet voice. He was still crying, but he seemed satiated.

"You sure? I thought you wanted me to come in your mouth," Yixing teased.

"I'm sure," Chanyeol smiled reassuringly up at the man on top of him. Yixing began thrusting again. The pace wasn't as brutal as the one before it, but it was just as quick. A couple of uncoordinated, pleasure seeking thrusts later, Yixing came inside Chanyeol with a satisfied grunt.

Chanyeol waited until Yixing came down from his high, wanting nothing more than to cuddle his boyfriend, but seeing as his hands were still shackled that was kind of impossible.

"I love you," Yixing murmured rising up to press a sweet kiss on Chanyeol's lips.

"I love you too," Chanyeol replied. He jiggled his handcuffs. "Do you think you could uncuff me?"

"Ah, sorry babe," Yixing hurried to take Chanyeol's handcuffs off.

Yixing grabbed Chanyeol's wrists placing tender kisses on each one before massaging them as carefully as he could. The handcuffs were good quality so Chanyeol's wrist weren't bruised, but Yixing knew he had to be sore.

"Was that okay? Did I hurt you? You've never cried that much before," Yixing smiled his sweet dimpled smile at Chanyeol. The same smile that made Chanyeol fall in love with him in the first place.

Chanyeol felt a burst of love for Yixing. Yixing was a strong, confident dom but as a boyfriend he was a bit of a worry wart. "That was fine, it was just what I needed. Would you plug me back up?"

Yixing raised his eyebrows but did as Chanyeol asked, carefully plugging Chanyeol's ass back up. He tried not to get too distracted by the sight of his come trickling out of his boyfriends ass.

"Do you wanna talk about what upset you?" Yixing asked, cuddling up to Chanyeol. The tears had finally stopped and Chanyeol had curled up, silently asking to be the little spoon. His eyes resembled a raccoon, and his hair was a mess, but Yixing still thought Chanyeol was the prettiest boy he'd ever seen. 

"Not now, maybe after round two," Chanyeol yawned, pulling Yixing's hand snugly around his waist.

"Round two? You want me dead," Yixing laughed.

"What? You don't think you can get it up for another go, old man?" Chanyeol sounded sleepy, but he still found the energy to make fun of his boyfriend. Whatever had been bothering him earlier wasn't bothering him as much anymore- Yixing was glad he could help.

"I'm only like two years older than you," Yixing pouted.

"Sure, whatever," Chanyeol mumbled into the pillow.

"Chanyeol?" Yixing asked after a few beats of silence.

"Hmm?" Chanyeol sounded disgruntled at being kept from his nap.

"I love you."

"I love you too, now please let me sleep."

Yixing laughed but he let Chanyeol sleep, joining him a few minutes later.

**Author's Note:**

> don't hate me for the frito lay joke pls
> 
> also pray for my immortal soul so that god may forgive me for writing this
> 
> fun fact! this fic was almost titled Pretty When You Cry like the Lana del Rey song
> 
> no beta so all mistakes are mine SORRY!!! 
> 
> comments and kudos are very much appreciated, they inspire me to keep writing ❤️
> 
> come yell with me about sub chanyeol on [twitter](https://twitter.com/veivetstagram). My DMs are always open!


End file.
